


The Wizard of Ozzy

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV), The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: The Wizard of Oz set in Gotham with a Gotham cast.





	The Wizard of Ozzy

**The Wizard of Ozzy**

 

**The Wizard of Oz with Gotham cast.**

 

Wizard of Oz(zy) - Oswald

 

Dorothy - Lee

 

Toto - Butch

 

Scarecrow - Harvey

 

Tin Man - Jim

 

Cowardly Lion - Ed

 

Wicked Witch of the East - Barbara

 

Wicked Witch of the West - Sofia

 

Glinda, Good Witch of the North - Gertrude


End file.
